Star Gathering
by ai deidara
Summary: Unrelated drabbles & ficlets — o5 ; Alert / Ryoshi x Majolica
1. SWEATSHIRT

**disclaimer-** okami-san and her seven companions © masashi okita  
**title-** sweatshirt  
**rating-** K  
**genre-** romance / fluff  
**setting-** okamiverse  
**characters-** ryoshi morino, ryoko okami

.

.

.

Each time he offered her his sweatshirt she declined. Sometimes it was more polite than others, but he still wished she would stop pretending that she wasn't cold, saying a wimp like him needed to stay warm.

"Ryoko..."

Because her shaking was clear as day.

"_What?_" She hissed, folding her arms and turning her head, eyes indirect.

Ryoshi took the opportunity to slip the cotton bundle over her head and wrap his arms around her body before she could thrash against his actions. He was happy just standing with her in the snow, feeling her heart beat against his own.

.

.

.

if you like, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review.

_-ai deidara_

_o8.o4.12_


	2. IN PIECES

**disclaimer-** okami-san and her seven companions © masashi okita  
**title-** in pieces  
**rating-** K  
**genre-** general  
**setting-** okamiverse  
**characters-** otohime ryugu, mimi usami

.

.

.

Mimi proved herself—more or less—the moment she saved Otohime from that creep at Onigashima, and somehow kept up with her pride after she learned to accept Otohime's existence.

The latter could now see Mimi as more than some wench who loved to ruin lives for fame. She definitely saw the little pinkette as a person, but saying she was a friend _might_have been bad on her part.

With a sigh, Otohime hesitantly retrieved her hand from the doorknocker as she turned away. Mimi left her in pieces years before; who's to say she wouldn't do it again?

.

.

.

if you like, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review.

_-ai deidara_

_o8.o4.12_


	3. LAUGH

**disclaimer-** okami-san and her seven companions © masashi okita  
**title/theme-** laugh  
**rating-** K  
**genre-** romance / femmeslash  
setting- canon  
**characters-** reiko kokonoo, ryoko okami  
**pairing-** onesided reiko x ryoko

* * *

.

.

.

There was something about the way Ryoko laughed. Not when she put up her tough girl persona and let loose with the wolfish cackles, but when she _really _just laughed.

It happened when Ryoko got what she wanted, Reiko noticed in her stay thus far, or when she was so overwhelmed by something that she couldn't help it.

But Reiko found herself pleased when Ryoko laughed. So when she decided to make the latter dinner and was thanked up and down with grateful laughs, she felt more accomplished than ever before with _Shiro_.

It was strange, but she liked it.

.

.

.

feel free to leave your thoughts in a review. if you don't like, don't bother. ;D

_-ai deidara_

_o8.o4.12_


	4. DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

**disclaimer-** okami-san and her seven companions © masashi okita  
**title-** dirty little secret  
**rating-** T  
**genre-** romance / dark , crack  
**setting-** okami-verse  
**characters-** ryoko okami, shiro hitsujikai  
**pairing-** shiro x ryoko

.

.

.

Ryoko hated herself. She literally _hated_ herself.

There was this appalling thought that popped into her mind every now and again: she should go see Shiro. _See_ Shiro. And it was even more fucked up that he agreed; she knew he knew it was his doing that made her the way she was.

Sometimes she missed the way he looked at her with that feral gaze that matched her own, and Gods did she crave his touches despite them being cold, brutal, and horrifyingly scarring.

It was just... Disgustingly enticing, and yet it was her very own dirty little secret.

.

.

.

/cough. okay, i dunno what made me write this. but at least we know it would never really happen. xD

if you like, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review.

_-ai deidara_

_o8.o5.12_


	5. ALERT

**disclaimer-** okami-san and her seven companions © masashi okita  
**title-** alert  
**rating-** K  
**genre-** romance / crack  
**setting-** okami-verse  
**characters-** ryoshi morino, majolica le fay  
**pairing-** ryoshi x majolica

.

.

.

Although he cowered when most people scrutinized him, Ryoshi had to admit that the timid feeling was not particularly strong under Majolica's stare. He would't deny the facts: the blond was peculiar and especially alert in contrast to Ryoko. Then again, everything about her was, from her personality, her actions, and especially her bizarre eyes.

They were a most _marvelous_ shade of purple when he observed closely; alluring, distracting and _alert_ in their own right. Perhaps it was that alertness that had suddenly attracted him to her.

It _had_ to be. Either that or he's entered a phase of denial.

.

.

.

if you like, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review.

_-ai deidara_

_o8.o5.12_


End file.
